The Proposal
by The Atlantean
Summary: Oliver wants to propose to Lilly but will he? What will happen afterwards? Just a little Loliver fluff story. LOLIVER Rated T just in case.
1. Which One? Which One?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't think I own HM. For one I am 15 and currently going to school........

**Chapter 1: Which One? Which One? **

**Olivers' POV**

"No not this one!" I said.

My cousin Jamie sighed.

"Hurry up!" She said impatiently.

"I need to find the right one!" I said staring at her.

"She'll say yes either way you doughnut!" She said.

Jamie was clearly not in the mood to shop. Jamie and I were in Michel Hill Jewellers looking for a ring. I was about to change my entire my life forever. I just hope it changes for the good and not for the bad.

"Come on Oliver! Just go with your gut feeling!" She said after a while.

I had asked Jamie to help me out. Don't know why I did though.

I didn't answer. Instead I just scanned the selections of rings that were displayed for me. Wondering what one to choose.

"Jamie, I'm proposing here not choosing a random ring for myself. It's got to be absolutely perfect, otherwise bust!"

"I get that but it's _Lilly_! She's gonna love you no matter what ring you decide to get for her."

I turned to look at her.

"Jamie, she has got to wear this ring for the _rest of her life_! Don't you think she would want to have a nice ring?"

"I suppose."

I smiled and went back at looking for her ring while Jamie had a look around the shop. I notice her stop and have a look at something.

"Hey Oliver, come over her! This one looks nice."

I walked quickly over to her. She was standing over a set of rings and earrings.

"Which one?" I asked scanning the rings.

"Can I help you?" A store attendant asked looking at us.

"Yeah, can we see that ring?" Jamie asked pointing at one.

The store attendant took out the ring at showed it to us.

"Hey that does look like a nice ring." I said examine it.

Now I know why I asked her to help me out. Jamie always knew style and she always picked out nice things.

"Gold band strap, 8 carat diamond with two smaller sapphires on either side, 1920 ring."

I looked at Jamie and then back at the ring.

"I think that's the one." I said eagerly.

I turned to the store attendant.

"How much?"

"$8600."

"Jeez. That's expensive Olli!" Jamie said.

"I know." I said digging in my pockets looking down.

"Can you afford it?" Jamie asked softly.

I looked up with a huge smile on my face.

"My last 3 concerts sold out."

"Yes!" Jamie said hi-fiving me.

"I'll take it!" I said to the store attendant.

"Excellent." The store attendant said taking the box it comes in and the ring.

***

Half an hour later, I was walking out of the jewellery shop very happy. I pulled out the red velvet box and opened it. I stared at the ring with a grin on my face. I had the ring. I was going to do this. This was finally about to happen.

"Wanna swing here for a bite?" Jamie said pointing to a café.

"Yeah. Why not?" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

We wandered into the store and had a look around.

"Not too many people." I noted.

"Good choices." Jamie said nodding towards to the blackboard with the specials written on them in different colour chalk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The cashier said.

"Yes, two cokes, one Triple Deluxe Barbeque Burger and one of your specials please." Jaime said.

"Coming right up!" The cashier said giving us a number.

We found our seats and sat down. We sat in silence for a bit as Jamie read the Coffee News and read out our horoscopes. She then asked me to do the quiz and she got 5/5 whereas me, well, I only got 3/5. I guess we both know who knows their general knowledge best. Hint: not me!

10 minutes later our food arrive and the only sound was the sound of forks against plates and the sound slurping drinks. Finally as Jaime finished off her last fries, she asked the question I was expecting.

"So how are you gonna do it?"

I didn't answer. Instead I just sipped a bit of my milkshake.

"Don't know yet. I was thinking in a restaurant."

Jaime laughed.

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"_Everyone _proposes restaurants. Not just in the movies but in real life too. Just last week my friend Kerry got proposed to in the Cock 'n' Bull. Uncle Max proposed to Aunt May in a restaurant."

"Okay, I get it. Everyone purposes in restaurants."

"You can still use a restaurant just be a little creative."

"So Miss Expert On Proposing, how would you liked to be proposed to?"

Jaime thought for a bit before answering.

"I would like to have a romantic boat ride under the stars and when the mood is just right, my boyfriend will say some nice things and then propose."

"You know that is not a bad idea!"

"HEY! No takie!" Jaime protested.

"Fine, but I may use elements of it."

Jamie didn't respond, Instead she took one of her fries and dipped it in tomato sauce and ate it. Then she looked at me.

"You have to have a speech prepared."

"I know." I nodded.

"What are you going to say?"

I sat in thought for a while, thinking. Then a big smile came upon my face.

"Secret." I said slurping up the last of my coke.

**A/N: So this is just a little Loliver fluff story I had to write. More to come! =) **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Lillys’ And Mileys’ Suspicions

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing!

**A/N: It's still the same day. **

**Chapter 2: Lillys' And Mileys' Suspicions**

**Lillys' POV**

"Hey Miley can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" She said sitting on the couch with me.

We were over at her house having a movie day. Oliver had arranged it saying he had work to do.

"Do you ……..do you think…….that maybe…..Oliver is…….perhaps cheating on me?" I finished.

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. "What makes you think that?"

"It's just that he's been really busy and secretive lately. He came home late last night and didn't say where he had been!"

Miley shrugged.

"Perhaps it's work?" She suggested.

"Yeah maybe." I said not sounding completely sure.

Miley looked at me.

"Lilly listen," She said putting her hands on my shoulders and looking me directly in the eyes. "I know Oliver, heck we BOTH do. Trust me. Oliver isn't the kind of guy who cheats; he's the kind of guy who stays faithful no matter what."

I had to admit, Miley did make a good point. Oliver had never cheated in his life. How could I think he was going to leave me?

"Yeah, you're right Miles." I said this time sounding sure.

"Now for our movie day to begin!" Miley sang.

I laughed.

"What one?" I asked.

"The Last Song?" She asked holding it up.

"Nah, what about," I said scanning the movies. "It's Complicated?"

Miley shook her head and held up another movie.

"Titanic?"

"We'll be crying but alright." I said jumping back on the couch and grabbing the remote as Miley put the DVD in the DVD player.

Sure enough, right on schedule, Miley and I were both crying when the ship was going down and Rose was saying goodbye to Jack. We were so immerse into the movie that we didn't hear the door open.

"What's this? Crying Marathon?" Jake asked kissing Miley.

"Well it was going to be before you interrupted!" I said sarcastically wiping the tears from my eyes. "Next we were going to watch your latest movie expect we'll be crying at how bad it is."

"Oh ha, ha." Jake said.

Miley and I cracked up.

"Jake I love ya but Lilly is right even though she is being sarcastic."

Jake shook his head.

"You know that movie made millions?"

"Yeah we know. We're just fooling around." I laughed.

"Alright then." Jake said before turning to Miley. "Ready?"

"Yeah, you're going to be alright?" Miley asked me.

Jake and her had a lunch date. I nodded and Miley smiled and after giving me a wave goodbye, left with Jake. As soon as they were gone I put It's Complicated into the DVD player and sat back ready to watch it.

**Mileys' POV**

20 minutes later I was sitting across from my boyfriend at Archie's ready to order. **A/N: I love that place =)**

"Hey Jake." I said casually while fiddling with my straw.

"Yes?" Jake said sipping his drink.

"Is Oliver cheating on Lilly?"

Jake was so surprised that he started choking on his drink. I wacked him on the back until he stop coughing.

"Better?" I asked him handing him his water.

"Yeah, thanks." He said taking a sip of water.

"So?" I asked.

"No he isn't." Jake said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Jake looked nervous.

"I just do." He said panicking

"Jake, we are in a committed relationship. I don't think we should be hiding stuff from each other."

"Miley, you gotta trust me. Alright?"

"Fine." I said sitting back.

Something was up. I had to find out. So after lunch I decided to go to the main source of this situation. Oliver.

I kissed Jake goodbye and got into my car and drove off to Olivers' and Lillys' house. Luckily for me Lilly is still at my place watching some random movie. Just then my phone went off and I looked at it. It was a text from Lilly.

_Hey Miles! How was your lunch?  
__Coming back soon? _

_Lils_

I quickly texted back.

_Stuff happening at work, gotta fix it.  
__I'll be back hopefully in a couple of hours.  
__Miles._

I hated lying to her but if she knew what I was doing, she would think I was lying earlier. Anyway I had to get to the bottom of this sooner or later and I pick sooner. I looked back at my phone and saw that Lilly had replied.

_Alright, I'll just watch some more movies!  
__Have fun!  
__Lills_

I texted back.

_Alright, I will. I'll be as quick as I can.  
__Miles._

I put my phone back into my bag and drove off towards Olivers' and Lillys' house. I soon saw the familiar driveway and drove up it. This was it Miley! I hopefully won't find out what I am thinking. I just hope it's all some huge misunderstanding and Oliver is really busy with work or something.

I breathed in and knocked on the door.

**A/N: What's gonna happen now? LOL So that's me for the moment. Off to watch The Da Vinci Code with my Mum. I love that movie! =) Ah well.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! Thanks =)**


End file.
